This invention relates generally to the field of power tools and, more particularly, to an adapter for power tools to convert a power tool from one use to another.
The prior art related to power tool adapters includes the following apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,719 to S. E. Kivela shows an adapter which converts the rotary motion of a power source into a reciprocating motion. A tool holder is provided as part of this apparatus to hold a saw blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,475 to A. W. Kuder shows an adapter for a coaxial drive fastener gun which includes a planetary gear set and which is capable of driving a high speed reamer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,610 to A. D. Burt shows an adapter which utilizes a cam to convert the rotary motion of a hand-held drill to combine reciprocating and rotary motion for the purpose of driving a sheet metal cutting tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,578 to K. C. Chagnon, et al. shows an adapter for converting a rotary power tool such as a rotary screw gun to a rotary cutter for cutting gypsum wall board. The adapter includes a plurality of rotatable gears and shafts to enable the cutting bit to turn at a speed preferably six times greater than the speed of the screw driving bit of the screw gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,463 to Y. Chen shows an adapter which utilizes a spiral gear set and an eccentric strut to convert the rotary motion of a hand-held drill to reciprocating motion in order to operate a saw blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,589 to R. W. Povieski shows an attachment for a rotary drill which utilizes a drive shaft and a gear set to drive a circular saw or power sander.
The apparatus in the prior art utilizes relatively complex gear drives and is directed to conversion of rotary motion into reciprocating motion for driving saw blades or to modification of the speed of the input motion in order to drive reamers or cutter tools.